A Remarkable Life
by melinda08
Summary: Throughout the years with Frasier and his son. It's funny the lengths a father will go to for his child. AU


At 18 months

"I'm afraid your son has autism."

Frasier and Lilith looked at each other. Neither of them had ever been prepared for this day or for those words. Their son had been delayed in walking and talking, but both of them had assumed he was so gifted that his motor skills were just a little behind. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to their son. This boy was supposed to go to Harvard like Frasier, not to a special school like the children they pitied. There had to be some mistake.

"Doctor you can't be sure. How dare you label our child like this! He may be a little slow in developing but I assure you he is not autistic," Frasier huffed.

"Dr. Crane, Max is eighteen months. He should have been walking months ago. He can't look you or your wife in the eye. He has spent the entire time stacking the blocks in the corner neatly in the corner when he is not spinning the wheels of the hot wheels and humming to himself. He has the classic signs of autism. You can take him to any other doctor and I can assure you they will tell you the same thing."

"Well I never!"

"Frasier I think the doctor is right. We've both known for some time that something is not right with our child even though we've both been in the classic stage of denial. The best thing we can do for Max is to pursue the best treatment we can and look into schools and…"Lilith started.

"Not you too! Why do you insist on labeling a child just because he's different? A child doesn't have to fit the mold you know just to please the doctors. I was different, does that make me autistic? It's genetic and it doesn't run in the family. He is not autistic. My son is not different. He is going to be all right." Frasier looked around desperate to find someone who would back up his beliefs and instead found two people who felt sorry for him and a child who was innocent of everything going around him in the world.

At five years

Martin was visiting, and he brought along his trusted companion Eddie. Everyone watched anxiously to see how Max would react to the canine. Max was still withdrawn from most people and had a hard time looking people in the eyes. Martin was devastated after all these years. He showered his grandson with gifts but accepted that he would not return the affection that he lavished on him the way Niles and Daphne's son had. Even so, when Eddie ran to Max and climbed on him no one was more thrilled when Max grabbed a hold of Eddie and started to play with him than Martin.

At 12 years

Max came home, even more withdrawn than usual. Frasier and Lilith instinctively knew that something was wrong. Over fifteen years of parenting had taught them when to push and when to pull back. But with a special needs child they knew that he needed a little extra guidance. Lilith was prone to guilt; she should have done more for her son, she didn't know what it was, but she could have done more, done better. Frasier had tried to reassure her many times that she was a wonderful mother but nothing he could have said could convince her that she was the best mother that Max needed. Especially when he looked as sad as he did today.

"Mother what's a retard?"

Frasier and Lilith looked at each other stunned, unable to comprehend how their son had learned such a terrible word. The world was a cruel place, and they had done their best to shelter their son. But nothing they had done could have prevented this moment from happening.

"Max where did you hear such a word?" Lilith asked as calmly as she could.

"I like Melissa Johnson and I asked her to go to the dance with me but she called me that name," Max explained as calmly as he could.

It was hard to say who was more devastated, Frasier or Lilith. Max was so innocent, he did not deserve this. What could they say to right this wrong?

"Max people are often cruel and they call people names to hide their own insecurities. You are a remarkable boy. Melissa has many problems. You deserve the best and she does not deserve you," Frasier said as calmly as he could, resisting the urge to wring her neck.

"I know Dad. Mother taught me that."

Lilith smiled to herself. Maybe she had done something right after all.

At 16 years

"Dad I'm sixteen now. When are you going to teach me how to drive?" Max asked anxiously.

Frasier looked apprehensive. He always knew this day would come but wasn't sure he'd have the right words. "Come on son let's go for a walk."

"I don't want to walk; I want to drive."

"Driving isn't for everyone. I didn't drive until I was eighteen."

"Does that mean I can drive when I'm eighteen?" Max asked hopefully.

"No son I'm afraid not."

Max looked down. He was different and he knew it.

"I tell you what son. How about we take a trip to the bike shop and I'll let you pick out whatever you like!" Frasier smiled.

Max nodded. Sometimes Frasier could be the greatest father in the world.

At 30 years old

"Mother I don't understand why Dad has to go," Max sighed as they stood at Frasier's bedside.

"Everyone has to go sometime. This is just his time. He's so proud of you and how are handling this," Lilith said sadly.

"I don't want him to go. I want him here with me."

"He wants to be here with you too. He'll always be here with you."

"I don't understand."

"As long as you can still think about him you can still love him. That will never go away. Frederick and I will always love him. You can always talk about him whenever you want."

"He'll always be my father?"

Lilith nodded then pulled him in for a hug. "Always and forever."

Max looked at his father one last time. He may not have had the easiest life, but thanks to Dr. Frasier Crane, he had the best life in the world.

The end


End file.
